Solitary Hunter
by MandyLestrange
Summary: Olá, meu nome é Luana Parnell. Sou a filha adotiva de Artemis e uma caçadora diferente.Vocês devem estar pensando: "você deve ter uma vida muito fácil e blabla..." Mas não é bem assim.Minha vida até que seria boa se a minha mãe biológica não estivesse sempre tentando me matar e se o Olimpo não estivesse prestes a entrar em guerra.Por que de tudo isso? Bom, leia e descubra!
1. Chapter 1

Olá, meu nome é Luana Parnell. Sou a filha adotiva de Artemis e sua caçadora. Bom, não sou uma caçadora completa já que tenho alguns privilégios, mas mesmo assim sou uma caç ês devem estar pensando: "você deve ter uma vida muito fácil e blablabla..." Mas não é nada disso que você está vida até que seria boa se a minha mãe biológica não estivesse sempre tentando me matar e se o Olimpo não estivesse prestes a entrar em que de tudo isso? Bom, só lendo para descobrir...


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo**

Olhei ao redor. As árvores eram altas e poucas eram as folhas que estavam no chão. O cheiro de terra molhada devido à recente chuva ainda estava presente. Não havia nenhuma flor à vista e o silêncio era assustador, dando ao local uma aparência sombria. Era final de tarde, a hora do crepúsculo, e logo a lua estaria no céu.

Olhei para os lados novamente e peguei meu arco. Uivei, porém não obtive resposta. Rixon, meu lobo, não estava por perto. Suspirei, derrotada.

Passos foram ouvidos e eu me posicionei, flexionando o arco, na direção do som. A coisa vinha correndo, até que eu pude distinguir sua forma entre as árvores. Assim que ele entrou na clareira eu caí com um grito. A lua já estava no céu. Então eu liguei os fatos e soube que ela havia planejado tudo. Ela queria, definitivamente, a minha morte.

**Notas: Amores, e então? Gostaram? Odiaram? Ainda não sabem?**

Bom, deixe um review e expresse a sua opinião. Beijinhos... Mandy. 


	3. Chapter 3

******N/a: Agradeço pelo review e pela dica. Vou tentar fazer os capítulos maiores... Aproveitem o próximo capítulo ;D**

**POV Luana**

Meu nome é Luana Parnell, também conhecida como "a caçadora solitária". Eu cresci entre Artemis, minha mãe adotiva, e suas caçadoras, tendo me tornado uma ano passado ao completar 16 anos. Bem, eu não sou totalmente uma caçadora já que minha mãe me deu algum tempo para namorar e todo o pacote, sob a condição de que ela soubesse tudo. De qualquer forma eu sou uma caçadora, a única diferença é que eu tenho certos privilégios. Pelo menos por enquanto.

O necessário que você precisa saber sobre mim nesse momento é que eu tenho um irmão gêmeo chamado Luca, que vejo uma vez por ano, e que nossa mãe biológica atende por Selene. Ela me odeia e me amaldiçoou: sempre quea lua estiver no céu eu sentiria tanta dor que desejaria estar morta.

Diferentemente das outras caçadoras eu estava sempre sozinha e eram poucas as vezes que eu me juntava a elas, porém sabia que tinha a benção de Artemis e que ela sempre estaria lá por mim.

– Pensando em quê, pequena?

– Na vida. – sussurrei, mas tinha certeza de que ela tinha ouvido – Estava com saudades mãe.

Eu adorava ficar sozinha, mas essa era, sem dúvida, uma das poucas vezes que eu me juntava à caçada.

Artemis sorriu ao me ouvir chamá-la de mãe e me abraçou. – Também senti saudades filha.

Deitei a cabeça em seu colo e fechei os olhos, aproveitando o carinho que ela fazia em meus cabelos. A noite estava silênciosa e o vento era frio, dando um clima triste à noite.

**POV Narrador**

– Fico feliz ao ver que retornou. – Artemis declarou com um sorriso. No instante seguinte o luar tocou a pele de Luana e a garota se encolheu, fazendo com que a deusa ficasse séria. – Eu odeio vê-la sofrendo.

– Mãe, eu já me acostumei. – a garota retrucou tediosamente.

A deusa suspirou. – Vamos voltar.

As duas se levantaram e caminharam lado a lado até o acampamento que as caçadoras haviam montado. Elas se aproximaram da fogueira onde todas se encontravam. Haviam cerca de vinte e cinco caçadoras.

– Luana!

– Sadie!

As duas gritaram, uma se jogando nos braços da outra e fazendo todas rirem.

– Senti saudades de vocês.

As caçadoras confirmaram e abraçaram a Luana com carinho. Embora fossem amigas, a maioria delas tinha um sexto sentido materno em relação à menina.

– Onde está Rixon? – Luana perguntou de sombrancelhas franzidas.

– Ele está comendo perto da fogueira. – Paula respondeu.

Rixon era um lindo lobo negro que a semideusa havia ganhado de aniversário e que sempre a acompanhava.

. ?Expires=1305151200&Signature=bRuQMS0eqQpxNcgnU-v7ZC5T4o5dn0X4mD92Cse26uN5gjm4yjl~N1nnk5isJoP76j0DYWLyLN327D1VK1dAjSq6ODoWiIPwgC63YwjY74MxLh1PZsHvRqIL7oWjL002VH1VnWqOLsSsT5C7dWIGEsKEiHKtpdOHjmer~nlq8kY_&Key-Pair-Id=APKAJYN3LZI5CG46B7AA&Policy=eyJTdGF0ZW1lbnQiOlt7IlJlc291cmNlIjoiaHR0cDovL2QzZHM0b3k3ZzF3cnFxLmNsb3VkZnJvbnQubmV0L2Rpb25pc2EvbXlmaWxlcy9sbi5qcGciLCJDb25kaXRpb24iOnsiRGF0ZUxlc3NUaGFuIjp7IkFXUzpFcG9jaFRpbWUiOjEzMDUxNTEyMDB9fX1dfQ_

(n/a: o lobo)

A confraternizaçã entre as caçadoras durou mais duas horas, tempo esse preenchido com coversas, brincadeiras. Assim que deu meia noite todas foram dormir e logo pegaram no sono, menos a Luana. A menina havia aprendido a conviver e suportar a dor do luar, entretando, nos últimos dias a dor tinha aumentado e tornado-se, mais uma vez, insuportável.

Luana saiu da barraca e, sem fazer barulho, adentrou na floresta. As árvores eram altas e tudo estava silêncioso. Ela seguiu em frente até se ver em frente a um precipício, onde se sentou de olhos fechados.

Ela se lembrou de tudo o que havia sofrido e olhou para a lua com amargura. Segundos depois ela sentiu uma luz prateada atrás de si e nem foi preciso olhar para saber quem era.

– O que você quer?

– É assim que você trata a sua mãe? – Selene perguntou com um sorriso irônico, fazendo Luana se virar.

– O dia em que a vadia que está na minha frente for a minha mãe, eu vou pessoalmente, fazer uma pequena visita ao Hades implorar para ele me jogar nos campos de punição e fazer com que eu sofra os piores castigos que ele e as fúrias puderem imaginar.

– Olha aqui garota, fui eu quem te coloquei no mundo e eu também posso te tirar dele.

– Como se você não tentasse isso todo dia. – sussurrou – E eu não pedi para nascer, então por que você não fez um favor à nós duas e abortou? Ah é, eu me esqueci. O seu precioso filho não podia pagar por um erro miserável da natureza. – terminou sarcástica.

– Sua vagabunda...

– Vagabunda é você que fica se jogando para todo deus que vê pela frente implorando por atenção.

As duas estavam afastadas uns cinco metros e se encaravam com puro ódio. A tensão era notóvel.

– Fala logo o que você quer e vai embora. – Eu só queria que você pulasse desse penhasco, Luana. – a deusa disse com um biquinho.

– Mas ela não vai.

As duas se viraram na direção na direção da voz e viram o garoto andando na direção da voz e viram o garoto andando na direção delas com um sorriso colgate.

– Luca? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Luana perguntou séria.

– É... O que você faz aqui? – Selene perguntou chateada.

– Só vim ajudar a minha irmã. – o garoto disse com um sorriso – Mãe, vai embora. Nada acontecerá a minha irmã enquanto eu puder impedir.

Selene olhou para o filho com a expressão emburrada e lançou um olhar mortal para a garota, sumindo logo em seguida. Luca abraçou a irmã e lhe beijou a bochecha. Com um braço em seu ombro, ele levou a irmã de volta para o acampamento, onde todas já estavam de pé devido ao nascer do sol. Luana, que não havia percebido o tempo passar, ficou um pouco assustada.

– Luca? O que está fazendo aqui? – Artemis perguntou com uma careta ao se aproximar dos dois.

– Mãe, ele só estava me ajudando.

– Te ajudando? E eu posso saber aonde a senhorita estava? – a deusa perguntou com pose de mandona e irritada.

– Eu estava, hum, er, por aí. – a semideusa disse encabulada e o irmão a abraçou mais apertado, recebendo um olhar de advertência da deusa.

– Acho que vocês deviam me agradecer. Talvez Luana estivesse morta nesse momento. – Luca disse e recebeu um tapa no braço da irmã. – Ai, eu só disse a verdade. A culpa não é minha se Selene...

– LUCA! – a irmã gritou o alertando, mas já era tarde demais. O estrago já estava feito.

A revelação de Luca fez Artemis ficar paralisada e as caçadoras, assustadas. Assim que se recuperou do choque, Artemis ficou vermelha de raiva.

– APOLLO! – gritou.

Todos taparam os ouvidos e as caçadoras reclamaram infelizes. Minutos depois o deus apareceu em seu messerati vermelho.

– Fala ai maninha. Pra que esse escandalo todo?

– Preciso de um favor.

– Qual?

– Leve minhas caçadoras e o Luca para o tenho uns assuntos para resolver. – disse com um meio sorriso – E sem graçinhas, caso contrário eu te castro.

Apollo engoliu em seco e seu carro se transformou numa van. – Pode deixar. Agora todos a bordo!

Todos entraram na van de Apollo e foram para o acampamento. Assim que eles sairam, Artemis foi para o Olimpo.

**N/a: Amores meus, e então? Gostaram? Odiaram? Ainda não sabem? Me odeiam? Me amam? Querem falar mal de alguém? Querem me ensinar uma receita de bolo?**  
**Basta deixar um review!**


End file.
